Deseo divino
by scienceFragile
Summary: Porque Izaya seguía teniendo deseos, a pesar de alagar ser un ente divino / Serie de historias con temática allxIzaya / 1-ShikixIzaya[Unilateral-Izaya]: Volver a él / 2- TsukumoyaxIzaya[Algo así]: Palabra de cuatro letras.
1. Volver a él

**Título general:** Deseo divino

 **Resumen general:** Porque Izaya seguía teniendo deseos, a pesar de alagar ser un ente divino / Serie de historias con temática _**allxIzaya**_ / 1-ShikixIzaya[Unilateral-Izaya]: Volver a él.

 **Rated:** Puede cambiar d dependiendo de la historia, one-shot, drabble, viñeta. Toda la información respectiva será dada.

* * *

 **Título:** _Volver a él_

 **Resumen:** _Porque aunque Izaya no quisiera admitirlo, todos sus pensamientos volvían a esa persona, siempre, siempre a él._

 **Rated: K**

 **Pareja:** _Shikizaya / Unilateral-Izaya._

* * *

 **Notas:** _Okey. Mi mejor amiga me a retado a escribir esto. Y, a decir verdad, yo ando obsesiona con el Shikizaya, el ShikixIzaya+Akabayashi y el TsukumoyaxIzaya (Este último, POR DIOS, COMO LO AMO) y estoy un poquito... muy poquito cansadita de ver taaanto Shizaya en español. La variedad no hace daño de vez en cuando (?) Dude, seriously. NO HUYAN Y DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LAS HISTORIAS. Se los suplica esta humilde adolescente amante del fanfiction._

 _ **¿Eso quiere decir que no va a haber Shizaya aquí :(? No,** hombre, no. Sí lo habrá. Pero en su mayoría serán otras parejas. Que a mi también me encanta el Shizaya. _

_El próximo Drabble/One-shot será:_ _TsukumoyaxIzaya. La temática y el rated lo voy a dejar oculto hasta que lo escriba pero ya se pueden imaginar un poco de qué va :B_

 _¿Quieres leer algo sobre alguna pareja en especial? Dejame un comentario con ella y con la temática ~ Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 _Volver a él_

* * *

No sabías el momento exacto en que todo había ocurrido.

Estabas bien con tus comienzos de informante.

Investigar infidelidades, dar defectos de empresas a sus rivales. Quizás dar datos para una extorsión ligera, pero nada más allá de eso. Nada completamente _ilegal_ o _peligroso,_ después de todo; estabas en la escuela, vivías en casa con tus padres, tu madre se preocupada por ti, estaban tus hermanas pequeñas… no era momento para hacer nada _estúpido,_ eras demasiado inteligente para saberlo.

En tus tiempos estudiaste psicología, leíste cada libro que pudiste encontrar de eso. Sabías exactamente cómo funcionaba la mente humana, como funcionaban los sentimientos, qué se hacía para que alguien _perdiese_ la cabeza y cómo hacer para que _tú_ mismo no la perdieses.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

¿Cómo terminaste en esta situación?

Sí. Lo sabías, lo sabías perfectamente.

En el momento en que tus ojos se posaron en él, no pudiste despegarlos. Algo te atraía, te atraía algo de él.

Él te atrajo a lugares que jamás habías pisado en tu vida, te extendió la mano a un mundo oscuro que no querías conocer, te adentró tan _profundo e_ n aquello que al momento de probarlo, jamás pudiste dejarlo. La adrenalina. Adrenalina de saber que lo que hacías era _grave,_ muy grave y aun así te salías con la tuya limpiamente.

Él te había atraído, porque él era diferente al resto de personas que caminaban por las calles.

 _¿Diferente?_ ¿Diferente cómo?

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué él?_

… no lo sabías.

Porque Shiki, después de todo, aún con todos sus años trabajando juntos, era un completo misterio para ti.

Lo tenías investigado, maldición. _Terriblemente_ investigado. ¡Su archivo personal debía tener unas setenta y siete hojas y seguía en proceso! Fue, quizá, el trabajo más grande que hayas hecho hasta la fecha, y no te pagarían por él.

Porque eso era para ti.

Y de nuevo volvías a la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué lo investigabas con tanto esmero? Sabías todos, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su vida, hasta podrías estimar cuantas veces había respirado desde que nació, la cúspide de todo tu potencial estaba ahí, sin embargo, no ganarías nada con ello, y, más importante, algo seguía faltando.

Las setenta y siete hojas podrían irse a la basura.

Por más que investigabas, no sabías realmente nada.

No podías predecir sus movimientos, no podías saber en qué estaba pensando, qué tramaba, qué sentía, cómo actuaría, ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada!

Shiki Haruya, importante miembro del grupo Awakusu-kai.

El único humano por el que Izaya Orihara perdía completamente la cabeza.

 _¡Ah!_ Y aquí viene la parte más graciosa: no sabía el porqué.

Todo había empezado como un simple trabajo. Dio su pequeño salto hacia algo más allá y se enteró de información que podría ser crucial para Shiki. Se lo hizo saber, prácticamente le había salvado de un viaje al hospital seguro en aquella ocasión en el pasado. Pero aquél hombre no se inmutó y pasó de ti completamente, ¡Quién se creía!

Así, comenzó el pequeño tira y afloja.

Querías que él confiara en ti. Que se sorprendiera de tus habilidades, que no eran cualquier cosa.

Querías ver alguna reacción de él.

Pero no.

Nada funcionó.

Ahí seguía, siempre, aquella sonrisa de superioridad. Sentías como él te leía, leía cualquier movimiento que hacías, cualquier gesto; y pensaste qué, probablemente, con sólo esas pocas cosas, él ya sabía todo lo que habitaba dentro de ti. Junto a él te sentías desnudo, intimidado. Y eso te _encantaba._

Un humano, un humano que podía hacerte _temblar._

Ese era Shiki Haruya.

Tu mayor _problema._

Y, naturalmente, volvías a pensar en él. Todos los días, a ratos. Mientras bebías café, cuando te despertabas, cuando caminabas por las calles, cuando Shizu-chan te perseguía.

Suspiraste encogiéndote en la silla frente al ordenador, entrando a la papelera de reciclaje y restaurando el documento denominado _Shiki Haruya._ No, las setenta y siete páginas no podían irse a la basura.

No aún.

Aún Shiki-san no te había mostrado una faceta diferente.

 _Aah._

Así, todo volvía a él.


	2. Palabra de cuatro letras

**Título:** Palabra de cuatro letras

 **Resumen:** Shinichi arrastra a Izaya en una de sus ya conocidas noches de juegos en su sala de chat.

 **Rated: K**

 **Pareja:** Tsukumoya Shinichi/Izaya Orihara[Algo así]

* * *

 **Notas:** Para darle un respiro a mi mente de tantas actualizaciones importantes que se entrelazan entre ellas, escribí esto para reírme un rato xD Espero que les guste. La siguiente pareja que vendrá es [Shizuo Heiwajima/Ryuugamine Mikado/Izaya Orihara] Respondiendo al comentario de Pau-Neko en amor yaoi.

Gracias a Karasu-Shiro por comentar: ¡Kasuka de la mafia! xDD Morí con eso, la verdad. Y claro que no todo será romance en si, como esto por ejemplo. Hay veces en las que me gusta escribir como distintos personajes le toman el cabello a Izaya... de ahí salió esto.  
Gracias a Mitsuki Lina Mendoza por comentar: El KadoIza es una pareja bien bella, a decir verdad (Los ama)((Bueno, ama todo xDDD)).

Espero que les guste, recuerden que si quieren algo en específico pueden pedírmelo y yo con gusto lo escribiría, estas mini-historias/drabbles me ayudan a descansar la mente.

Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Palabra de cuatro letras**

* * *

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Palabra de cinco letras. Tendencia a actuar sin deliberación previa._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _…_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _¿Estás de broma, verdad?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Siempre voy en serio._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Impulso._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Vaya, parece que eres más inteligente de lo que esperaba, informante-san~_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Déjate de juegos. Sé serio, o me iré._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Inténtalo, adelante._

[¡Orihara Izaya ha confirmado su muerte!]

[¡Orihara Izaya ha revivido!]

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Qué_

[¡Tienes prohibido abandonar la sala de chat!]

[¡Acción denegada!]

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Diablos_

[¡Acción denegada!]

[¡Acción denegada!]

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _SHINICHI_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Estoy justo aquí, Orihara. No hace falta que grites._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Tan de mal gusto… abandonar a las personas cuando están hablando contigo es de mala educación, ¿Lo sabías? Además, no recuerdo haberte permitido llamarme por mi nombre._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Tan cercano te sientes a mí?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _A diferencia de ti, yo tengo una vida ocupada. Tengo que trabajar, y en eso no entra estar hablando contigo en una tranquila noche de fin de semana. La idea no es para nada tentadora. Si te sientes sólo, abandona tu sillón que está frente a la pantalla todo el día y conoce a alguna novia._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Sí, porque estás tan ocupado como para estar jugando al solitario y viendo un programa infantil de bajo calibre en tu televisión._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Cómo… ¿Cómo diablos es que sabes eso?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Olvídalo. No me contestes._

 _ **Orihara Izaya.**_ _Siento que si contestas lanzaré el portátil por la ventana._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Bien, ahora que tú berrinche terminó, ¿Es hora de seguir?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _…mientras más rápido me dejes ir, mejor._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Tomaré eso como un "adelante"._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Importante experiencia psíquica que se produce mientras dormimos._

 _ **Orihara Izaya**_ **:** _Sueño._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Reacción global del sujeto frente a las diferentes situaciones ambientales._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Conducta._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Del vocablo griego sueño. La hipnosis no tiene que ver con el sueño. Se trata, al contrario, de un estado artificial de la conciencia._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Hypnos._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Según Freud, zona donde residen los procesos psíquicos más primarios y los impulsos instintivos._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Ello._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Vaya, al parecer estás en forma. Bien hecho, Orihara._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Es tan sencillo que me estoy aburriendo. Necesitas buscar más pasatiempos aparte de arrastrarme en tus estúpidas noches de chat, Tsukumoya._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Es realmente triste._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _A decir verdad siento que estoy cometiendo una buena acción; salvando a un pobre y solitario muchacho de 24 de una noche amargada, como toda tu vida, en realidad. Además, si comenzaste a aburrirte, la siguiente no debe ser ni un esfuerzo para tu cerebro._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Palabra de cuatro letras._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Aquel sentimiento que recorre tus venas cada vez que ves tú pantalla brillar. Aquel sentimiento que se reemerge en tu interior cada vez que escribes para mí. El sentimiento que, ahora mismo, hace que mires la pantalla con la expresión que lo haces. Palabra de cuatro letras, para lo que sientes por mí._

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _¿Cómo…?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Tsukumoya, no estarás diciendo que tú te ent-…_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _¿Estás hablando del…?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _Am-_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Odio, por supuesto._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Me equivoco, pequeño informante?_

 _ **Orihara Izaya:**_ _…_

[¡Acceso denegado!]

[¡No puedes abandonar la sala de chat!]

[Error de conexión]

[Dispositivo no encontrado]

[¡Orihara Izaya ha confirmado su muerte!]

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Realmente… ¿La has lanzado por la ventana?_

[¡No hay nadie en la sala de chat!]

[¡Sala bloqueada!]

[¡Historial de chat borrado!]


End file.
